Georgie Spinelli
| death cause = | occupation = | title = Aztec royalty | residence = Portland, Oregon | parents = Damian Spinelli Maxie Jones Ellie Trout (being raised by) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Frisco and Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (legal) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Miriam Spinelli (paternal) Andrew and Cindy Jones (deceased) Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Georgie Jones (maternal; deceased) Tony Jones (deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) Robin Scorpio-Drake (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Maximilian and Mariah Ramirez (maternal great-great-grandparents) Emma Scorpio-Drake (maternal adoptive second cousin) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Georgianna "Georgie" Spinelli (née Constanza Louise "Connie" Falconeri II) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones but she is currently being raised by her father and his girlfriend, Ellie. Background Georgie is the daughter of Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones, via a one night stand, although she was believed to be the daughter of Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri via IVF. After Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri found out that Lulu couldn't carry to a baby to term, Maxie Jones offered to be their surrogate. Lulu was sceptical at first but eventually warmed up to the idea and accepted Maxie's offer. The doctors implanted Maxie with their fertilized embroyo and she found out she was pregnant on Christmas Eve. A few days later, Maxie tripped and miscarried Lulu and Dante's baby but doesn't tell anyone. She ended up sleeping with Spinelli on New Years Eve and got pregnant with her own baby. When Maxie found out that she was pregnant again she decided to pass the baby off as the Falconeri's and decided not to tell Spinelli. Maxie feels baby Georgie move for the first time on April 26, 2013. Maxie really started to bond with the baby once she found out it was a girl on June 27, 2013. On July 11, Maxie suggested that Lulu name the baby Georgie after her late sister, Georgie Jones, but Lulu said that she needed to save that name for her own daughter. On July 16, Maxie had a childbirth class and both Dante and Lulu were unavailable to be there so the baby's real father, Spinelli stepped in. The truth about her biological parents was revealed to Dante and Lulu on September 30, 2013. Lante and Spixie started a dirty custody battle over baby Georgie and Spinelli ends up winning custody and her mother, Maxie is not allowed to see her for a period of 6 months. On Decemeber 16, 2013, Georgie gets to see her mom before she and her father leave Port Charles. Storylines |-|2013= Georgie was born on August 21, 2013 via emergency C-section to Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri after Maxie's water breaks at her parents' wedding. Maxie and the gang go to the hospital where the baby starts having heart decelerations and Maxie thinks that she gave the baby a bad heart but Lulu reassures her that her heart condition has nothing do with the baby because she is not biologically hers. It turns out that her heart is fine but the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. The baby isn't getting enough oxygen so they have to deliver her right away but Maxie says she needs to tell Spinelli something about the baby before they go, but the doctor said they can't wait so she doesn't get the chance to tell him. They perform an emergency c-section with Lulu in the operating room while Dante and Spinelli watch from the gallery. Lulu holds Maxie's hand while she (Lulu) cuts the cord and the baby is taken away. Afterwards,she gets to meet her "parents" and "grandparents", while her real mother starts hemorrhaging and Ellie is telling her real father the truth about her. Lulu suggests she and Dante name "their" daughter, Jacquelyn but Dante says it sounds too much like Spinelli (called the Jackal). Maxie tries to breastfeed her but Spinelli stops her and confronts her about keeping the baby's real parents a secret. When Dante and Lulu find out about what Maxie tried to do they threaten to ban her from "their" daughter's life but Maxie says they can't and in the end they don't. Dante and Lulu decided to name her Connie in memory of Dante's late cousin and Lulu's former boss, Connie Falconeri. On September 27, she was baptized as Constanza Louise Falconeri, with Maxie and Spinelli as her godparents. After the baptism, Brad Cooper comes in and tells Dante and Lulu that "Connie" is really Maxie and Spinelli's daughter. Maxie and Spinelli deny that Brad's statement is true and Lulu believes them but Dante doesn't. He starts to interrogate them and Lulu finally figures out (by remembering that Maxie has repeatedly tried telling her something about the baby and then Maxie bonding with the unborn baby) that what Brad said is true. Dante and Lulu have a heated confrontation with Maxie and Spinelli and then leave the church. Back at the loft Lulu tells Dante that regardless of the truth she wants to fight to keep "Connie" and at the same time Maxie and Spinelli decide that they want their daughter back. Lante calls and asks Spixie to come over so they can talk about "Connie", (Spixie thought that Lante were going to give them back their baby) when they get there they find out that Dante and Lulu had invited them over to sign adoption papers but Spinelli and Maxie say won't because they want "Connie" but Lulu says she will give them the baby over her dead body, Spixie is floored so Maxie throws the adoption papers on the table and they leave and thus begins a very nasty custody battle. The custody battle started on November 13, 2013 with Alexis Davis representing Dante and Lulu, and Diane Miller representing Maxie and Spinelli. On November 19, 2013, the Falconeri's lose custody, and the judge awards full custody and parental rights to her biological father, Spinelli. Maxie is denied visitation and is not allowed near her for a period of 6 months, at which point the possibility of visitation can be revisited. Spinelli and "Connie" moved in with his friend, Sam Morgan and her son, Danny Morgan, so he could keep to the terms of the judge's ruling. Initially Maxie had a hard time staying away from her daughter, and even tried to see "Connie", but Spinelli refused to let her, out of fear that if they got caught, they would both lose custody of their daughter. Devastated over not being able to see her daughter, Maxie attempted suicide with some pills, but was stopped by her cousin, Robin Scorpio-Drake who convinced her that she was strong enough to withstand the next six months and be better for her daughter. Shortly after, Spinelli's girlfriend, Ellie received a job offer from a hospital in Portland, Oregon. They were both adamantly against taking the job because neither wanted to take "Connie" that far away from Maxie, but Maxie encouraged Ellie to take the job and told Spinelli that she wanted him and the baby to move to Portland with Ellie. Maxie explained that she wanted them to make the move, because it would be easier to stick to the judge's ruling if her daughter was 3,000 miles away and not right across town. Ellie and Spinelli eventually decide to make the move to Portland and take "Connie" with them. On December 13-16, Spinelli takes the baby to see Maxie before they leave and they decide to rename their daughter Georgie, after Maxie's late sister and Spinelli's friend, Georgie Jones. |-|Mentions= On March 26, 2014, Lucas told Brad that Ellie is raising her. Health and Vitals *Born via emergency C-section because the cord was wrapped around her neck 2013 Family tree Photo gallery File:Maxiefindsout.jpg|Maxie finds out she's pregnant with Spinelli's child File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_7.53.28_PM.png|Maxie has her first ultrasound File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_7.51.29_PM.png|Georgie's first ultrasound File:Maxiepreggo.jpg|Maxie during her pregnancy File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_5.54.06_PM.png|Maxie feels Georgie kick File:Maxielamaze1.jpg|Maxie and Spinelli during lamaze class File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_6.05.27_PM.png|IT'S A GIRL!!!! File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_6.06.59_PM.png File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_6.05.50_PM.png File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_7.24.09_PM.png|Maxie with Lante during lamaze class File:Maxiegoesintolabor.png|Maxie goes into labor. File:Spixielabor.png|Maxie in labor. File:Mtriestotells.jpg File:Maxielabor1.jpg File:Bbbygeorgie.png|Baby Georgie is born. File:Dantelulug.png|Dante and Lulu with Georgie File:Spingeorgie.png|Spinelli holds his daughter for the first time File:Maxiegeorgie.png|Maxie dreams about her daughter File:Babygeorgie.jpg File:Maxiegeorgie1.png|Maxie holds her daugher for the first time File:Maxiebabygirl.png File:Spinellibaby.jpg File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-31_at_12.46.45_AM.png File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-31_at_12.48.38_AM.png File:Babysongeo.jpg File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-31_at_12.52.06_AM.png File:Lanteconnie.jpg|Georgie with Lante File:Babyconnniegeorgie.jpg|Georgie asleep with Lante. File:Dlgc.jpg File:BabyConnie.jpg File:Georgiebaptism.png|Baptism File:Thetruth.png|The truth comes out at her baptism File:Lucg.jpg File:Lulugeo.png File:Luluspingeo.png File:Babygeogie.jpg File:Dantegeo.png File:Georgieluke.png|Georgie and Luke File:Georgietracy.png|Georgie, Ellie and Tracy File:Lanteverdict.png|Lulu and Dante lose baby Georgie File:Sonny-baby.jpg|Georgie says goodbye to Sonny and Olivia File:Lantecg.jpg File:Lantecgsaybye.jpg|Georgie says goodbye to Lante File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-31_at_12.53.30_AM.png File:EllieSpinelli.png|Baby Georgie with her dad and Ellie. File:Ghsemg.jpg|Maxie tries to visit her daughter File:SG.png File:Screen_Shot_2014-04-01_at_1.38.10_AM.png File:SpinelliGeorgie.png|Baby Georgie with her father, Spinelli. File:MaxieGeorgie.png|Baby Georgie with her mother, Maxie. File:Spixiegoodbye.png|Baby Georgie with her mommy and daddy. File:SGM.png|Spinelli and Maxie kiss goodbye References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Characters with generational suffixes